Choices
by WRATH77
Summary: Ratigan finds Isabelle beaten, due to Doran's violent advances to her. He realizes he has to make a choice between them. Deleted scene from Ch 28 of A Mastermind and A Thief. R&R.


Ratigan was about to enter the Rat Trap when the door suddenly opened and Doran sped by. Doran didn't notice him and was holding a handkerchief to his face. He thought that was odd as he entered the saloon.

As Ratigan entered his lair, he heard the sound of moaning and realized it was woman. He quickly entered and saw it was Isabelle, struggling to get up from the floor. He rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Isabelle, what the devil happened to you?" he exclaimed, then seeing her face. It was covered with a large bruise and her lip was swollen.

"Isabelle, what happened?" he repeated frantically, seeing the thief averting her eyes.

"Doran." she whispered, which made him pull back in surprise.

"Whats? Why did he..." he trailed off, then noticing her clothes. Her shirt was ripped and her pants were loose. He then remembered how Doran is with women, like to chase them and likes to dominate them. Then, he realizes what those strange looks were he was giving to Isabelle whenever she was in the room and it made his blood burn.

"Isabelle...did he..."

"Hell no!" Isabelle yelled, "I hit him in the eye, breaking that fucking monocle of his."

That made Ratgan smiled lightly, glad that Isabelle defended herself and realizing that's why Doran had that handkerchief to his face. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Isabelle started walking to her, with him following.

"Isabelle, are you-"

"I'm fine."

"Isabelle-" he said, touching her shoulder, which she slapped away as she faced him.

"I told you I'm fine, goddammit!"

Ratigan saw Isabelle face and knew she wasn't fine; she was falling apart and he hated that. He tried reaching for her again ,but she suddenly slapped him.

"I'm fine, I'm telling you!" she yelled out, "I don't need your help, I-I...nggh!"

He watched as tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. Ratigan took her in his arms, falling to the floor with her as she sobbed harshly against his chest.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." he murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Ratigan went into the throne room, looking exhausted. Isabelle had cried fro almost an hour, finally crying herself to sleep. He saw that the trio and Fidget were already waiting for him.

"You wanted to see us, boss?" Fidget asked, Ratigan nodding and pouring himself a cup of wine. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Doran tried to rape Isabelle." he said in a hollow tone, seeing his men eyes widened and looked shocked. Francis then spoke up.

"D-Did he..." he stuttered, unable to finish the sentence.

"No, he didn't." Ratigan said, "She fought him back, but he hit her with his gun, so she has bruises on her face."

"Is she OK?" Bill asked.

"Not really. She just cried herself to sleep."

Ratigan then took a deep breath and then looked sternly at his men.

"I want to take care of Doran myself.:" he said, "You are not to breathe a word of this to the Cassidy clan."

They all nodded and they all noticed that Ratigan looked...guilty.

"Boss..." Bill said, "You don't actually feel guilty about this, do ya?"

"Aand why not, William?" Ratigam said angrily, "I introduced her to Doran. I know him much longer then any of you. I should have anticipated this somehow."

"But, boss, its not your fault." Tony said, "You didn't tell him to do this."

"True, but I still had responsibility." he said sadly, "I should never had introduced her to him."

Ratigan sighed and then stood up.

"Fidget, get Doran and tell him I want to meet him in the cemetery."

They all looked at him in surprise, realizing what he was planning.

"You three, get the others and tell them to start digging." Ratigan said, then snarling.

"I'm going to put Doran in his grave."

Ratigan walked into his room later, seeing Isabelle still on his bed, curled up in a ball. He sighed as he took off his clothes and quietly slip next to her.

He remembers Fidget's question, about knowing Doran for a long time. But Isabelle was more important she has done more for him then Doran ever did.

His thoughts were broken by a sigh and he saw Isabelle looking at him.

"Where is Doran?" she whispered.

"Gone." was his response.

She was quiet fro a moment and then said;

"Good."

Ratigan sighed again and looked at Isabelle with sadness and guit.

"Isabelle, I'm-"

"Don't"

He was surprised by her curt reply and intense look.

"Did you tell him to do that to me?"

"Wha-Of course not!"

"Then you have nothing to apologize for." she said, "You didn't control that bastard!"

She snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I never blamed you,Padriac." she whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep. RAtigan drew her closer, his hand going through her hair.

He knows that he made the right choice.

AN: Here is a one-shot from that chapter from The Mastermind and The Thief, chapter 28, when Doran tried to rape Isabelle and Ratigan kills him in retaliation. This is kind of a deleted scene, when Ratigan finds out and after the act.

So, Ratigan finds Isabelle, finds out what happened and Isabelle breaks down. She broke down because an ugly act was about to be inflicted on her and she feels awful about it. Ratigan also feels guilty because he knows Doran longer and he should have seen this coming. But Isabelle says it wasn't his fault.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


End file.
